<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reunion is in Order by cracklesnaple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087086">A Reunion is in Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple'>cracklesnaple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the fall of a hero [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Basically, Child Abandonment, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Magic, Minecraft Realism, Non-Graphic Violence, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit gets a hug, its only vaguely referenced once, the fam finally talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is reunited with the rest of the Sleepy Bois after Tommy ran away months ago and they learn what Tommy has really been going through all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, back at it with the family dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the fall of a hero [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reunion is in Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!This is all just roleplay, all the creators are good friends who just happen to all be theater nerds. If any of the content creator's say they're uncomfortable with this work/fics in general, this will be taken down! </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zcWofQLfmQDQ2lYklN8RU?si=qyXiBndGQsmfeXR5ng1Uvw">playlist for the fic </a>
</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times Philza had lived in the ice and snow throughout his life, he would never get used to it. It would be a major understatement to say he simply hated the cold because if there was one thing he hated more than his family being in danger, it was being cold. He wasn’t sure why his eldest found solace in the freezing weather, but if he had to garner a guess it was probably Technoblade’s way of remembering his old kingdom before they turned on him.</p><p>Phil tugged his thick wool coat closer to his body in an attempt to block the overwhelming chill of the tundra. Wilbur, who was technically the oldest but none of them ever referred to him as it, chatted happily next to him, oblivious to the cold due to his whole being dead thing. The man wasn’t sure what exactly the boy was talking about but he nodded at the right moments to seem engaged.</p><p>His mind was scrambled though. Phil wasn’t sure why Techno had suddenly messaged him, telling him to get over to his cottage as soon as possible and to bring Wil with him. To be fair, he hadn’t been doing much so it wasn’t that much of a hassle, he just wished his sons didn’t have such an extreme flair for the dramatics.</p><p>Ever since Tommy had run away, the server had been in disarray. With no one actively trying to challenge Dream and a child at the head of the presidency - Tubbo was a good president, there was no denying that, he just shouldn’t have to be - the Admin had become even more power hungry than he was before. Even with the mask on, Phil could tell that Dream had some sort of plan in the works, something up his sleeve. He never particularly cared for politics (especially after the disaster that was the Antarctic Empire) but Phil knew that whatever the other man was scheming involved children and his family and he’d be damned if he just sat aside and let people get hurt.</p><p>It wasn’t a well known fact that Phil was good at combat throughout Dream’s territory, as it was a skill the man had decided to downplay, seeing as he was headed straight into a warzone. If Phil knew anything after countless years of being a warrior and then being the right hand man of an entire kingdom, was that it was always good to have the enemy underestimate you. Most of the citizens of the smp thought Phil’s only real skill was in building, which was exactly what he wanted them to think.</p><p>Anyways, he was rambling in his head, something that had started to become more common as his sons were away far more often than not. In the distance, the smoke from Technoblade’s chimney came into view and Phil was more than grateful they were finally close.</p><p>“What do you think Techno wants?” Wilbur asked, having given up talking and started humming instead. The tune was almost familiar to Phil, but he couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>Phil hummed. “I’m not sure,” he said unhelpfully.</p><p>Once the two reached the front door of Techno’s house, Phil was about to open the heavy spruce doors before he heard voices on the other side. He waved at Wilbur to be quiet and leaned closer, deciding to ignore the thoughts that said spying on his own son probably wasn’t the best. He could hear the deep monotone of Technoblade’s voice followed by one that was higher pitched and Phil could hear the scratchiness of it feet away.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” the second voice asked, distorted slightly by the walls. Phil guessed that the second person had to be, most likely younger than their twentieth year but he couldn’t be sure. The man was tempted to alert his son to their presence but his curiosity to what they were talking about outweighed that.</p><p>“There are some things you need to know,” Techno answered tiredly. “You deserve to know why I’m an anarchist and why I behave the way I do.” There was a short pause. “This isn’t to excuse my actions against you, it’s so you know that what I did is not because of you. I’m responsible for my own actions and I should never drug you into my problems in the first place.”</p><p>Phil wasn’t sure when the last time he had heard his eldest son this serious. If he had to garner a time, it would’ve been right after he had been betrayed by his kingdom and had sworn off all government and threw himself into training. Whatever the two were talking about was obviously serious.</p><p>“But why tell me everything?” the voice questioned again. “And why now? You never did before.”</p><p>Phil could hear one of them sigh.</p><p>“I was still too bitter then, too hurt. I could barely see past the rage and bloodlust that I focused all my anger into becoming better and swore to never let myself get hurt the same way. Plus,” Techno added after a small silence. “You guys had already moved away by then and we weren’t sure where you were so we couldn’t send any letters to fill you in. But, that’s not the most pressing matter at hand.”</p><p>“Then what is?” There was a raspy cough after the words and Phil almost winced, the action sounding like it hurt more than it should.</p><p>“The fact that you're a champion too. Or, at least a god has put a claim on you until you either prove yourself worthy or unworthy.”</p><p>The other person in the cottage lets out a loud laugh, one that scratches the back of Phil’s mind and he felt like he could remember it clearly but when he tried to place a face to the sound, the memory slipped away. He also found it odd that Technoblade was willingly talking about the fact that he was a champion of a god. It was a fact that his son preferred to keep close to his chest and didn’t let people know about it.</p><p>“You’re joking right? What kind of god would want me as their champion?” Phil could hear the disbelief in the person’s voice.</p><p>“I honestly wish I was,” Technoblade said wearily. “The life of a champion isn’t an easy one, not that your life has been easy anyways. There are pros and cons of being chosen by a god and each one is different for every champion. I want to tell you everything will be okay and everything will work out, but I can’t. Just know that I’ll be there for you this time. No matter what happens, I’m on your side, Tommy.”</p><p>As the name of his youngest son was spoken, Phil was pushing through the doors, Wilbur close behind. Technoblade only looked slightly perturbed at the sudden entrance, but the man’s eyes were immediately drawn to the figure sitting across the table. There, the still too-tall figure of his missing son was sat awkwardly in a dark oak chair, a thick winter coat pressed close to his body and his face looked too gaunt to be healthy.</p><p>Both Phil and his dead son stopped in their tracks. “Tommy?” Phil whispered. The boy had bolted to his feet during Phil's dramatic entrance, and he could see the lingering fear in his son's eyes. "Hi, Dad." Tommy smiled weakly at the man and Phil was hit with the sudden thought that the boy looked far older than he should. He could see the weight on his shoulders as if he were carrying the world on his shoulder. Phil wished he had paid more attention to his youngest son, wished he hadn't let him and Wilbur leave them. Wished he would've seen how much Tommy was hurting after Wilbur blew up L'Manburg.</p><p>Phil surged up to the boy and pulled him into a hug as if that would erase months and years of trauma embedded in his head. Phil never claimed to be a perfect father, he certainly wasn't, but he knew he had let his son down when he was needed the most.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving," Tommy whispered tearfully into his shoulder, the boy's arms hanging awkwardly at his sides as if he wasn't sure how to react.</p><p>Phil shook his head immediately and pulled his son closer. "Don't be." He said gently, running a comforting hand up and down the boy's back as he bit back sobs. "You did what you thought was right. You shouldn't have had to make that decision in the first place."</p><p>Tommy's quiet sobs filled the small cottage and Phil could see Technoblade's uncomfortable expression in his peripheral. The other man had never been good with emotions.</p><p>"Still, I could've left a fucking letter at least." The swear rolled off his tongue with easy familiarity.</p><p>Phil leaned back until he could look into Tommy's tear tracked face and liften the boy's chin up. "You came back to us," he said. "And that's more than I could've hoped for. It's more than we deserve."</p><p>His son looked confused at the last statement, shoulders still shaking from the tears he was holding back and Phil wondered when the last time Tommy truly let himself feel. It was clear now that his son had been repressing a lot, and if Phil could help him work through even a tiny amount of his emotions, he would.</p><p>Phil glanced towards his oldest son, a hand still resting on Tommy's shoulder to make sure this wasn't all just a bizarre dream.</p><p>"How long has he been here?' he asked. Technoblade shrugged.</p><p>"Probably about two days, I'm not sure."</p><p>"And you didn't call me sooner"</p><p>His son rolled his eyes, not at all thrown by Phil's angry tone. "I found him half dead in the snow so I was focused on keeping him from dying for the first day. Next time I'll make sure to waste precious time informing you."</p><p>"Alright, alright," Phil responded placatingly, understanding why Techno had waited until he knew Tommy was stable to call him. He was silent, mind reeling from the suddenness of having his son back in his arms after months of not knowing whether or not he was dead, before Techno's words truly processed. He whipped his head back towards Tommy. "Why were you in the tundra in the first place?"</p><p>Tommy held up his hands nervously, backing up until his legs hit the chair he had been sitting in. "It's not like a meant to pass out in the middle of a fucking snow wasteland!" The boy started. "I'd been running through this Creator forsaken biome for what feels like weeks! The cold caught up to me before I was able to get somewhere warm."</p><p>That didn't make Phil feel any better. Realistically, he knew Tommy must've been running if he wasn't dead, but he was hoping his son would've found somewhere nice to settle down away from the chaos and trauma of Dream's territory. Phil guessed he was lucky, in a way, that Tommy hasn't stopped.</p><p>"Did you not have the proper materials going into the tundra?" He asked instead of saying what he was thinking.</p><p>Tommy looked at him incredulously, as if he had lost his mind. "Are you kidding? I ran away from L'Manburg with just enough to get me by for a couple months and nothing extra. By the time I reached the snow, I was out of emeralds to trade for better clothes and there wasn't a village in sight anyways."</p><p>Phil opened his mouth and was about to say something when a soft voice interrupted him.</p><p>"Tommy?" Phil's second youngest son's voice came quietly from behind him. He glanced behind him where Wilbur had stayed since bursting into the cottage. The ghost was paler than usual, if that was even possible, and he looked almost scared. As Phil turned back around, he caught the edges of a flinch on Tommy's shoulders and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Hi, Wilbur," Tommy greeted, his voice weaker than Phil had ever heard it and the man watched as his son clutched his arms across his chest. "I told you we'd see each other again."</p><p>Phil filed that fact away for later, for when his sons didn't look like they just witnessed someone's death, because Wilbur had told him nothing about Tommy's leaving. Wilbur drifted closer to his brother, but made no move to reach out. It was quiet for a long, tense moment and Phil glanced to Technoblade but the man looked just as confused as he was.</p><p>"I'm," Wilbur started. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Tommy looked up sharply, clearly not expecting those words and Phil wondered what had happened between his two sons. He remembered the ghost getting more subdued some days and, when asked, he just claimed that he had been remembering something. Phil had just guessed that meant Wilbur remembered blowing up the nation.</p><p>"You're sorry? For what?"</p><p>"For Pogtopia."</p><p>Phil watched as Tommy's eyes flickered rapidly around the room, adamantly avoiding any sort of eye contact. He would admit that he didn't know much about Wilbur and Tommy's time when they had been banished by Schlatt. When he asked, Technoblade had claimed he had been away gathering resources more often than not so he didn't see his brothers all that much.</p><p>"You remember?" Tommy's voice was a whisper, one that would've gotten lost in the crackle of the fireplace if he hadn't been listening closely.</p><p>Wilbur seemed apprehensive, almost guilty about something. He fidgeted nonstop and his gaze was trained onto the floorboards. "I remember enough."</p><p>Tommy flinched again and let out another weak laugh. His hands fiddled with the sleeves of his coat, pulling the fabric further down. "Sorry 'bout that. They're shit memories."</p><p>Wilbur shook his head quickly, brown hair flying into his face. "No!" He shouted too loudly, the sudden noise had Tommy stumbling back into the table, arms raised as if protecting himself from an incoming blow and Phil felt his heart drop. “Sorry,” he said, this time a lot softer and Tommy relaxed a little. “I meant that you shouldn’t be sorry. Nothing that happened in that cave was your fault. You didn’t deserve any of it.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything to stop it, though.” Tommy said weakly. Wil reached out and rested a cold, incorporeal hand on Tommy’s cheek. Phil could tell the boy wanted to lean into the touch but he stopped himself, as if he thought he would be reprimanded for it.</p><p>“I’m sorry I ever made you think that,” Wilbur whispered and brought the boy into his arms. “I don’t know why Alivebur, why <em>I</em> did that to you and I know there’s nothing I can do to change what you’ve been through. But, I want you to know that I’ll never hurt you again. I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back, if I can. And, if you feel you can’t trust me again, I understand, you have every right to tell me to fuck off and never talk to me again.”</p><p>Phil watched as Tommy shook with sobs in his other son’s arms and yearned, not for the first time, that they could go back to a time before war had torn them apart. Tommy’s arms still hung uselessly at his side but his head was tucked underneath Wilbur’s chin, no doubt wetting the ghost's shirt if he wasn’t incorporeal.</p><p>After a few moments with only the sounds of the fireplace and his son’s hiccuping sobs, Tommy quieted down. “I can’t forgive you,” Phil could hear the boy whisper to his brother and saw Wilbur nod, though he could tell by how his shoulders fell it wasn’t the response he wanted. “At least, not yet. You put me through so much, more than you probably remember and that will never change. I know you’re trying to do better, to be better, but I can’t put those months behind me yet. Maybe one day, but before then, I can’t forgive or trust you. I’m sorry.” The last words were choked and stilted but Phil could tell Tommy needed to say them.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Wilbur shushed gently and cupped Tommy’s face with both hands, forcing the other to look at him. “I know you don’t believe me, but none of what I did to you was your fault, it was mine and there’s no excuse. All I can do now is promise you that I’ll do better.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, his shoulders still tense and his face still messy with tears but Phil could see some of the weight ease off his posture. “I love you,” he said hesitantly, not sure of the response but Wil lit up with a blazing smile and responded in kind.</p><p>The man gave them a few seconds to recoup their thoughts before asking the question that was on both his and Techno’s minds. “What are you guys talking about? What happened?” Phil made sure his voice wasn’t demanding, purely inquisitive to make sure his youngest was alright.</p><p>Tommy tensed quickly, eyes snapping to the figure of his father behind Wilbur. He glanced between the other members of his family before looking back at Wil. His brother nodded softly. His youngest son took a long breath and crossed his arms tightly, fingers whitening with the force that he held the fabric of his coat with. “Well, um,” he started and it was the first time Phil had heard Tommy stumble with his words this bad. “So, it was just me and Wilbur for a long time in Pogtopia, even when Techno got there. And Wil started going insane, obviously but,” he paused for a second, “it was worse than what you guys saw. There were days, more often than not honestly, when I’d something, anything, and Wilbur would think I was betraying him or something fucked up like that and no matter what I’d say, he wouldn’t listen. Sometimes I’d be let off easy, but usually he’d,” there was a long pause. Tommy’s eyes were closed and Phil could only imagine the memories playing through his mind. Wilbur had moved back, closer to the doorway, and his head was hung, fists clenched against his side and Phil was almost able to see the nonexistent tears the ghost would be shedding if he could.</p><p>“He would trap me in an obsidian box.” Both Technoblade’s and Phil’s heads snapped up to gaze at the youngest, minds reeling with the fact that one of their own had trapped the other in a confined space without any hope of getting out. “I don’t know how thick it was, knowing him it probably had layers upon layers just in case I tried anything. There wasn’t any light and barely any food to last me.”</p><p>“How long?” Techno’s voice sounded out of place in its suddenness and Phil heard the rage behind his monotone facade. “How long would he keep you in there?”</p><p>Tommy hesitated, scratching a hand against his arm. “I don’t really know,” he answered and Phil didn’t know if that was better or worse than having a definitive number. “It was hard to keep track of time in there but, if I’d have to guess, the longest was probably about two weeks? It was after Quackity had left Schlatt and Wilbur thought I was a spy for the bitch.”</p><p>“But I was there that week,” Techno spoke again and Tommy nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, a lot of people were,” he agreed. “But Wil was good at making people believe him so he always told anyone who visited that I was out gathering materials.” Tommy stopped to breathe again. “The walls were thick but I could still hear when everyone fell for his lies.”</p><p>The cottage is silent with only the pops of fire and the howling wind from outside and Phil could hear none of that over the roar of his blood in his veins and the horror of knowing what Tommy had gone through, the fact that there was probably so much more than the boy would ever tell them. He had left his son when he needed him the most. When he had just watched his father kill his brother, just watched as his entire nation blew to smithereens and his oldest brother helped with the carnage, and Phil had <em>abandoned</em> him without another thought. He had taken Techno’s side, thinking Tommy was just being naive and young and he had focused on making sure Wilbur’s son was alright before his own even registered in his mind and, by then, it was already too late.</p><p>How long had Tommy gone thinking no one loved him? That he would always be second place to someone else, no matter how hard he tried? Phil had only found the boy when he was close to ten years old and Tommy was adamant about never revealing any details of his life before then. And then nobody had fought for him when a tyrant threatened him with death of a minor bit of arson that was extremely common within the land. Phil hadn’t even known his youngest son was about to be exiled until he had already left, ran away in the middle of the night. His son, who was barely even eighteen years old, had been through more wars and bloodshed than anyone should have to. He had been forced to watch as everyone he loved abandoned him for someone else and then felt that the only right thing to do was to leave without telling anyone.</p><p>Phil wanted to blame Dream, George, Schlatt, even <em>Wilbur</em>, for causing his son this amount of stress but he knew that he played a hand in it as well. Without another thought, he pulled his son tight to him, whispering apologies into his ear with the promise to do better.</p><p>“You didn’t, you don’t, deserve any of that, Toms,” Phil whispered adamantly, hoping that his words would make it past the barriers he knew Tommy had. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with any of this, not the wars or the betrayal or any of this trauma. I want you to know that you’re not a second choice. I know you think you are and that I didn’t help with making you think otherwise, but you’re not. You’re my son and you always will be, and I’ll always love you as much as I love Techno and Wil.”</p><p>Phil could feel his shoulder dampen from where Tommy’s head rested, his body pulled awkwardly down to reach the shorter man.</p><p>“That goes for me too,” the piglin said, joining the hug. “I should’ve fought harder against Wilbur in Pogtopia. I never should’ve let you stay there with him alone. And I’m sorry I fought you in that stupid pit, that I let Wil bait me into hurting my brother.” Phil felt the cold, semi corporal arms of Wilbur wrap around Tommy as well until the boy was in the middle of the large hug.</p><p>There were a few moments of peace before Tommy ruined it. “This is really nice and all, but if you don’t let me go I’m gonna start stabbing shit,” he said one of his well-loved lines that caused the group to break out into small laughs while they detangled themselves from the hug. “Much appreciated,” Tommy sighed once he was free, once again leaning on the edge of the table. “So, why are you guys here in the first place?”</p><p>“I told them to come,” Techno answered before Phil could open his mouth. “I wasn’t about to let you wander off again without seeing the rest of the family.”</p><p>Phil looked at Tommy. “You’re leaving again?”</p><p>His youngest son nodded. “I can’t stay long. I’m looking for something.”</p><p>“Looking for what?”</p><p>Tommy chuckled nervously, glancing to Techno on his left. “I don’t really know,” he said slowly and Phil looked at him incredulously, silently asking him what the boy meant. “Look,” Tommy started again. “I can’t really explain it and I already tried to with Techno but it’s some sort of feeling, like this need to keep moving forward? It’s like there’s something waiting for me and I need to get to it fast?”</p><p>Phil glanced at Techno to see if his oldest son knew anything more. “I think he’s a champion.” Was all he got instead, which just brought up more questions than answers.</p><p>“What’s a champion?” Wilbur asked and Techno, with a few interruptions from Phil, explained the whole ‘being chosen by a god’ thing to the last member of the family and how Techno could tell because champions tended to know when there was another around.</p><p>“Well,” Phil turned back to Tommy after the explanation. “What’s your plan?”</p><p>The boy was silent for a moment, contemplating what his next actions would be. “I’m going to find whatever is calling to me, and then I’m going to come back and I’m going to kill Dream.”</p><p>With those words, Tommy yelped, clenching his left arm in his hand and his face was contorted in pain. Just as Phil jumped to see what was wrong, the expression was gone and Tommy was staring at his wrist with a dumb faced look.</p><p>“What the fuck is this?” He held his wrist out for the group to see and Phil was only slightly taken aback to see thick purple lines that twisted into an image on Tommy’s wrist.</p><p>Techno took one glance at the newly acquired mark before chuckling. “Told ‘ya,” he quipped to Tommy, who narrowed his eyes in response. Technoblade removed the light blue cloak from his shoulders and set it down on the table before he tilted his neck, showing off a deep red mark, similar to the one Tommy now had. The shape resembled that of a boar and it was one Phil was already familiar with, having been the first one Techno told after he became the champion of the Blood God.</p><p>“Yours look like the scales of justice,” Wilbur remarked quietly from behind Tommy, causing the boy to shriek and then mumble about people always sneaking up on him.</p><p>“The scales of what now?” Tommy asked, not specifically angrily but with the normal amount of snark that Phil was used to. He watched as the boy traced over the design.</p><p>“The scales of justice,” Wil said again. “It’s a symbol of balance and order, the two scales represent the importance of good and evil, or whatever is happening in the situation, being equal. When one or the other is thrown off, chaos happens.”</p><p>Tommy hummed quietly to himself, committing the words to memory. “What about the sword?” he asked. Instead of a pedestal, the scales seemed to be balancing on a sword.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” his brother replied.</p><p>“Fat load of good you are,” Tommy rolled his eyes when the other attempted to playfully swat his arm, the hand moving through skin involuntarily. He looked up to Techno. “Does this mean I’ve officially proven myself then?”</p><p>The hybrid nodded. “The first few days will be the hardest,” he reminded the boy. “You’ll have to make contact with your god and figure out how to use your new powers and a lot more, but I’ll always be here to help.” Techno reassured his brother and Phil could see how much the boy appreciated it.</p><p>The family talked well into the night, not just about Tommy now being a champion, but they also brought the boy up to date on L’Manburg, though most of the news wasn’t that good. Phil was almost able to believe that things were going to be okay, but he knew his son would be leaving soon again. He made sure to cherish the little time they all had together before it was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The long-awaited family reunion is finally here! Sorry it took so long! Between writing Techno's interlude and finals for college, I've been swamped so this is coming out later than planned, but that's fine! I'd rather have decent work than fast!</p><p>*Brief lore in case you didn't read the interlude:<br/>-Techno is the champion of the Boar/Blood God (this basically means he's got some powers that make him a little more skilled and strong than the normal human and he has an extreme sense of justice and bloodlust<br/>-Because of this, Techno has a tattoo of a boar on his neck. All champions have a mark of their god/goddess somewhere on their body but the mark itself depends on the god<br/>-Tommy becomes the champion of someone at the end of this installment*</p><p>If anyone catches the Mianite reference with the purple scales, please be my friend!</p><p>Love you guys! &lt;3  <a href="https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>